


Chuck and Sam's Conversation

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to 11x22, Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 11x22 it's mentioned that Chuck and Sam talked.  This is how the conversation went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck and Sam's Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead. This hurt to write, and I cried a lot while writing it. But...I think it's pretty accurate.

Chuck loved Sam Winchester.  

  
Like he loved all of his creations.  Like Lucifer, he loved Sam the most out of any human.  

  
Sam had never lost faith.  Not ever.  

  
He’d come close.  More than once.  But he’d never truly lost his faith.  

  
He didn’t deserve that level of devotion.  

  
But he needed it.  They needed it.  

  
One last time, he would pick a favorite.  

  
And one last time, he would lose them.  

  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets and appeared in the library, in the chair beside Sam.  

  
“Chuck?” 

  
Chuck sighed and dropped his chin into his palms.  Once more.  

  
“….Chuck?” Sam’s voice was more hesitant now.  

  
Chuck stared at the wall of books across from the table.  “All cages have a key.” 

  
Sam stiffened in the chair.  Chuck could not look at him.  “Just like Lucifer’s cage.  Amara’s cage has a key.”  

  
“And we need to take the key and throw it away,” Sam finished.  

  
“Yes.”  Chuck waited.  Sam understood in seconds.  His body sagged.  

  
“The Mark is the key, isn’t it?” Sam asked.  

  
“Yes.”  Chuck felt the weight of that knowledge settle onto Sam’s shoulders.  He knew.  

  
Sam nodded.  “Dean can’t take it again.  Can he?”  

  
“No.  He cannot,” Chuck answered.  

  
“Then give it to me.  That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?  To te-” 

  
“To ask,” Chuck corrected.  “You have free will, Sam.  You have a choice.” 

  
Sam Winchester had what Lucifer had never had.  A true choice, with knowledge behind the cost of the choice.  

  
“No I don’t,” Sam said, closing the book in front of him.  “I’ll take it.  I did,” he paused and took a deep breath.  “I did it once.  I’ll do it again.  He’ll lock me away.  She’ll stay contained.”  

  
“I know,” Chuck said softly.  “I’m sorry, Sam.”  

  
“It’s fine.  It’s, I mean.  It’s the world.  One life for the world?  Pretty easy choice, right?” Sam said, forcing a smile.  

  
Chuck turned to look at Sam.  He saw his creation.  His favorite.  He saw everything that made creation and free will so incredible.  “I heard you.”  

  
“What?” 

  
Chuck closed his eyes and turned his head to look back at the wall of books.  “Your prayers.  Every single one.  I heard them all.”  

  
Sam froze.  “You…?” 

  
“There was a hunt once.  You were, you were young.  You were scared.  You prayed for them.”  Chuck hung his head.  “Your father called you to join him.  You found the lore answer that saved them.”  

  
Sam stared at Chuck, his heart pounding.  

  
“You lost Jessica.  You prayed.  You prayed so hard for a second chance, Sam.  I gave you Madison.”  

  
Sam sucked in a hard breath, blinking hard.  “You, she…” 

  
Chuck sighed.  “I told you.  My intervention often does not work as I intend it.”

  
Sam closed his eyes and forced himself to take another deep breath.  He took a deep breath and turned to look at Chuck, at the lines in his face, the sorrow there.  

  
“I’m sorry, Sam.”  Chuck stood and headed for the door.  

  
“Chuck?” Sam called, his voice hoarse.  “Don’t…don’t tell Dean?”  

  
Chuck nodded.  “I won’t.”  

  
Sam cleared his throat and watched Chuck pause by the door.  “Before.  Before everything.  Do you think you could tell me something?” 

  
Chuck turned to face Sam again.  

  
Sam smiled and blinked hard, staring at Chuck.  “Why, why are the planets round?”  

  
Chuck remembered Lucifer, shortly after his creation.  He remembered showing him how to create, his delighted laugh, the way his Grace shone brighter than all the rest.  

  
He held out his hands and cupped them into a bowl, holding them out to Sam. 

  
Sam’s laugh was hoarse and broken.  “The whole word in your hands, huh?” 

  
Chuck smiled.  

  
Sam Winchester smiled back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy, few](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902038) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule)




End file.
